Frodo loses the ring
by Estella Bolger
Summary: Well this is the funniest story I think I have ever done. ^_^ I'm quite proud of it. See, in the story Frodo loses the ring and has to go find it. Gollum finds it, loses it, a peasant finds it, but yeah, only chpt one is up! GO READ IT!!! R & R!!!


"OMG!!" Cried Frodo as he rushed in to his hobbit hole. Sam ((for some odd and not yet known reason)) sat on a small wooden chair near the window.  
  
"Whats wrong Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked with curiosity.  
  
"MY RING!! ITS GONE!!!" Frodo yelled as he began to tear through trunks and book shelves and buckets and cupboards and dressers and tables and boxes and cases and bags and drawers and piles and bundles and stacks and cans and trash and closets and shelves and pockets and pouches and purses and back packs and sacks and the garbage disposal and the washing machine and the dryer and the cash register and the lost and found and the voice activated safe and the.................................................... anyways............  
  
"Well think about where you had it last Mr. Frodo." Sam suggested as he surveyed the damage.  
  
Frodo, who now sat in a pile of maps and writings and books and clothes and pencils and pens and furniture and.................... *cough* anyways............... Frodo who now sat in a pile of stuff looked to Sam with wide, blank eyes. "I... I was walking around.... near buckland......."  
  
~*~  
  
"HEY! A ring! Its mighty pretty!" Cried Merry as he picked up a small gold ring from the grass.  
  
~*~  
  
"Near buckland eh?" Sam asked as he bagan to pace.  
  
"Yes.... I fear it has fallen into the hands of some terrible, menacing, brutal beast!"  
  
~*~  
  
"What IS that!?" Pippin demanded as he felt something poke him in the back of the head. He turned to see nothing. "Hm.... wind??"  
  
A sharp pain in his arms suggested other wise. "OW! something pinched me!" He declared. Still he saw nothing. ".... bugs?"  
  
Next thing he new he was hovering above the ground, feeling as though he were being held up by someone.  
  
"Uh... b-big bugs..." He concluded uneasily.  
  
~*~   
  
"What if Gollum finds it!?" Frodo asked as he jumped up from the pile in panic.  
  
"No, dont worry about that Mr. Frodo. This story line has nothing to do with the original story and since the lovely author of this tale favors you very highly, I'm sure she would never include Gollum in the story! Seeing as how you despise him and all." Sam smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Gollum made his way quickly through the foresty area near buckland. "My Precious! We is coming my precious!"  
  
~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: ..... *evil smirk* he he he he.............  
  
~*~  
  
Merry, after he finished tormenting his good cousin Pippin, decided to go for a walk. He had, by this time, removed the ring and could now be seen very plainly. "What a lovely day! It seems as though nothing could possibly spoil my fun!"  
  
Suddenly Merry was tackled to the ground by a blur of greyish green and blue. "ACK!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Your probobly right Sam. I dont see why the author would feel it necessary to include such a hideous creature." Frodo agreed as he slumped into a near by chair. "I feel terribly irresponsible Sam. I feel as though I was holding the most powerful object in middle earth and just lost it in the middle of one of the oddest places in these parts."  
  
"Oh now thats not true Mr. Frodo!" Sam comforted. "No wait. It is. My mistake."  
  
Frodo frowned. "I truley am a fool."  
  
"Now Mr. Frodo. Dont put yourself down just because you've put all of middle earth in jeopardy by losing the one ring forged by the dark lord Sauron that has the power to corrupt even the purest and kindest of beings and throw the balance of good and evil off completely." Sam smiled cheerfully, then a greyish shadow covered his face as his words echoed in his own mind.  
  
Frodo felt as though he were going to throw up.  
  
~*~  
  
Gollum scurried away with his precious, leaving an unconcious Merry close to the edge of the Brandywine river. The horrid creature climbed high into the misty mountains and into his cave where he sat on a rock over looking the small underground lake.  
  
"My precious! We've found it!" He then reached into his leather pouch that I have conveniently inserted into the story to make it easier for the next suspensful plot twist.  
  
Gollum gasped as he felt around in his pouch. Nothing. There was nothing.  
  
"GONE!!! ITS GONE!! MY PRECIOUS!!! GONE!!..... again...." Gollum shrugged his bony shoulders and dragged himself down the mountain to look for his precious........... again.  
  
~*~  
  
"We have to find it Sam!" Frodo insisted as he walked swiftly the the pile of debree and pulled out his back pack. "If it were to fall into the wrong hands..."  
  
"You'd feel miserable and guilty not to mention fully responsible for the total destruction of not only the Shire that you love so dearly, but all of middle earth?" Sam finished.  
  
Frodo rolled his eyes. "Yes Sam... something along those lines."  
  
"Well I'm going with you Mr. Frodo." Sam insisted as he pulled his fully packed nap sack from a nearby...... place to put nap sacks.  
  
"I take it you knew this would happen?" Frodo asked as he blinked at the well organized supplies.  
  
"Not really Mr. Frodo..." Sam took a moment to think. "... I believe that I had this ready because the author is too lazy to write that I packed things, because then I would have to go home, and come back, and heaven knows that I would forget something and have to go back and then get what it was I forgot and come all the way back here only to find that I forgot yet another peice of equipment, therefore I would have to-"  
  
By this time Frodo had left the little hobbit hole and had started down the road.  
  
"Wait up Mr. Frodo!"  
  
"C'mon Sam!" Frodo smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
BLEH!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Near the edge of the misty mountains, a young, though not so young, but considered young by some, though old by others, and average by those his age- anyways- this guy was walking around the edge of the Misty Mountains for no apparent reason what so ever, when he came across a sparkling object in the sand/dirt/ground(?).  
  
"Why whats this? A sparkling object in the sandy dirty ground!" The young, though not so young, but considered young by some, though considered old by others, and average by those his age- anyways- This guy said. He reached down carefully to pick the object up, when he noticed it was a small gold ring. "HEY NONNY NONNY!!!" He cried as he jumped with excitment.  
  
"I believed myself to be so unlucky!" He smiled as he fingered his new treasure. "For I shall be married in tonight yet I am too poor to afford a wedding ring! What luck! I am truly blessed!"  
  
He then placed the ring carefully in his pocket and walked home. "It seems as though everything about this day is perfect!" He cried once more with joy.  
  
~*~   
  
By the edge of the brandywine river, Merry lay, still unconcious.  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo and Sam continued on their way, making it all of the way to Bree before they stopped for a rest at the prancing pony.  
  
"I think I'll get a pint!" Pippin smiled as he walked up to the bar.  
  
"... How'd he get here again?" Sam asked with intense curiosity.  
  
"I have no idea." Frodo replied as the two starred blankly into their cups of ale.   
  
Pippin returned shortly with his FRIGGIN HUGE glass of ale. His eyes were wide and his smile wider.   
  
Frodo looked down at the table top and fingered a peice of wood that was chipping off. His gaze seemed distant and his eyes seemed clouded like a rain storm was raging in his mind. He sighed heavily and continued to gaze at the table top.  
  
"Still feeling down Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked with concern.  
  
"No Sam..." Frodo looked up at his friend. "Too much weed."  
  
Pippin finished his pint and got up, unsteadly, to get another.  
  
"Its going to be a looooooooong night." Sam concluded.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
